There are numerous applications in industry which utilize hose constructions including corrugated hose constructions made primarily of elastomeric materials; and, in applications which are considered of comparatively low pressure, i.e., generally of the order of 100 psig or less, each hose construction is usually made of three main components in the form of a base tube which is used to contain a working fluid, a reinforcement which is used to provide the hose with dimensional stability and increase the strength thereof against bursting pressures, and a cover component to protect the reinforcement and base tube against mechanical damage and/or chemical attack.
In previously proposed low pressure hose constructions of the type used for automobile radiators, and the like, it is usually necessary to laminate or otherwise apply an elastomeric base tube on an associated mandrel, apply a reinforcement over the base tube by knitting, wrapping, or braiding, or the like, to define an assembly, followed by extrusion or lamination of a suitable elastomeric protective cover over the assembly, and finally curing the assembly whereby it is necessary with present hose constructions to go through numerous comparatively expensive steps and utilize special equipment in order to produce a comparatively simple hose construction thereby resulting in substantially increasing the cost of such a hose construction. Further, in applications where it is desired to provide greater flexibility for a hose construction of the character mentioned corrugations are provided therein and in addition to the usual higher cost of providing corrugations the usual techniques employed heretofore to provide such corrugations have resulted in corrugations having crests which are much greater in thickness than the troughs thereof thus providing a poor hose construction.